Pezberry week!
by Pezberrylover0612
Summary: My series of one shots for Pezberry week! I hope you guys like them!
1. Chapter 1

INAPPROPRIATE FLIRTING

* * *

Rachel tries to calm her nerves as she paces back and forth. This was it. They're competing at nationals for their senior year and carmen tibideaux might show up to watch Rachel's performance. This is her chance to prove that she deserves to go to NYADA. She's worked her entire life for this moment and she can't choke again. Rachel is determined to make it to New York whatever it takes.

"You need to calm down, Rachel." Her fiance Finn says as he places his hand on Rachel's shoulder "You can't choke again, Rachel. We're all counting on you to win us a national title. You can't ruin nationals for us again."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Finn and Rachel jump at the sound of Santana's voice. Neither one of them know when she got there "You sure know how to give a pep talk don't you, Finn? You just added more pressure to the poor girl," Rachel looks at Santana confused. Was Santana really standing up for her? "And if I remember correctly, you are the one who ruined nationals for us when you decided to kiss Rachel in the middle of the stage,so don't you dare tell her that she ruined nationals for us! That was all on you!"

"What are you yelling at me for? Rachel kissed me back!"

"Of course she kissed you back! It would of looked worse if she didn't!"

"Enough!" Rachel shouts "Neither one of you are helping me with my nerves!"

"I'm sorry, Rach." Santana smiles at the shorter girl "I just wanted to help seeing as your fiance was just making things worse."

"If you think you can help her then be my guest! All I know is that she better not screw it up." Finn says before walking away

"I don't know why you're marrying him." Santana shakes her head before looking at Rachel "You know you're going to be great out there right?"

"I don't know that, Santana." Rachel sighs

"Come on, Rachel." Santana rolls your eyes "Everyone knows how amazing you are! You're talented, devoted, and beautiful-"

"Beautiful?" Rachel asks cutting her off. Santana nods as she places her hands on Rachel's shoulders from behind and starts rubbing gently

"I can help you with your nerves." Santana whispers directly into Rachel's ear causing a shiver to run down the diva's spine.

"Santana," Rachel whimpers "Finn, you know my fiance, is just on the other side of this curtain."

"That didn't stop us last night, or the night before that or the night before that." Santana smirks before running her fingertips up and down Rachel's arms. Santana feels herself getting bolder as she lowers her hands and starts running her fingers up Rachel's incredibly long legs "I promise that you won't even be thinking about Carmen tibideaux while you're on stage. You'll just be picturing what's waiting for you when you're done."

"W-what's that?" Rachel stutters when she feels Santana's hand getting incredibly close to her thigh

"My lips." She kisses Rachel's neck "My tongue." She licks the shell of Rachel's ear "My hands." She traces small circles on the inside of her thigh "However you want. All you have to do is what you do best. Sing your heart out. Don't do it for Me, don't do it for Carmen tibideaux, don't do it for the glee club, and especially don't do it for Finn Hudson. Do it for you, because it's your dream that's coming true here."

"Thank you, Santana." Rachel smiles as she spins Santana around and kisses her passionately "Why am I still with Finn again?"

"I don't know." Santana shrugs "You were the one who said yes to his proposal."

"That was before I knew that you felt the same way about me that I do about you. I don't like stringing Finn along, but I don't know how to tell him that I'm that I'm not in love with him anymore."

"I know, Baby, I know." Santana wraps her arms around Rachel and squeezes her tightly "We don't have to talk about it right now. The only thing you have to do right now is go out there and sing. Show everyone out there how talented you are and how much you deserve this."

"Ok." Rachel nods "You'll be here for me when we win right?"

"I sure will." Santana winks as she makes her way to the stage to perform with the troubletones

As Rachel tries to prepare herself for her solo, she keeps on thinking what Santana told her 'My lips. My tongue. My hands. However you want.' Rachel smirks showing confidence as she makes her way to the stage.

They won at nationals


	2. Chapter 2

LIVING TOGETHER

* * *

Santana and Rachel have been living in New York together ever since graduation. It wasn't really planned, it kind of just happened when Rachel found out Santana was in New York and she was kind of scared to live alone, so she asked Santana to move in with her. Santana had almost agreed immediately because, although she would never admit it, she was afraid of living on her own as well. Even though It might not have been what they planned when they moved to New York, it was actually better then they expected. Especially since 3 weeks ago the girls had made a special development in their relationship. That's right, Santana fucking Lopez is officially dating Rachel freakin' Berry.

That was just as unexpected them moving together. Santana hadn't really felt like dating anyone since Brittany broke up with her the summer after graduation. She honestly thought she wouldn't love anyone the way she loved Brittany, but to be fair she's 100% right, because what she felt for Brittany is nothing compared to what she feels for Rachel. She'll be the first to admit that she was terrified when she found out she had feelings for Rachel, but now she couldn't be happier. That doesn't mean that living together is easy, because it's not. The girls argue about the tiniest things, just like any couple would, but they manage to keep the peace in their apartment.

"Santana Lopez!" Well most of the time

"What?" Santana shouts from the living room couch, not wanting to take her eyes off the Tv

"Have you not noticed the mess is the kitchen?" Oh no San's in trouble. That means she has to turn off the Tv to deal with her girl. So, that's exactly what she does before she walks into the kitchen to find a very angry little diva

"I honestly don't think it's that bad, Baby." Santana lies of course. She looks around the kitchen and she swears she saw something crawl across a plate, but she's just trying her best to calm her girlfriend down

"You don't think it's that bad?" Rachel shouts as she starts pacing back and forth "She doesn't think it's that bad? It wasn't 'that bad' last week when you promised me you were going to clean in here, but now I'm pretty sure something on that plate tried to bite me!"

"Stop be so dramatic." Santana rolls her eyes "I promise I'll clean it tonight! Are you happy now?"

"No I'm not happy, Santana! I was happy last week when you promised me you would get it done! Now I'm starting to think that you just say that to shut me up!"

"Really? What was your first clue?" When Santana sees the hurt in Rachel's eyes she immediately regrets what she said "Baby, I'm so-"

"Just forget it, Santana." Rachel says before going into the living room and grabs her bag and her car keys

"Where are you going?" Santana asks as she watches her girlfriend

"I have a late dance rehearsal tonight. You would know that if you actually listened to me when I told you about my schedule this week instead of making fun of me for planning ahead."

"Rachel, I -"

"I'll just see you later, Santana." Rachel says harshly before she leaves out the door and slams it behind her

Santana stood there completely shocked at what just happened. How did her having to clean the kitchen turn into a full on fight with her girlfriend? She didn't mean to upset Rachel, she didn't even realize what she said until it was too late. She hates seeing that hurt expression on her tiny diva's face and she even hates it more when she's the one who put it there. Well now she knows exactly what she has to do. Wish her luck on this dangerous task she's about to take on

Rachel came home even more frustrated then when she left. She was so upset about what Santana said that she couldn't stay focused her entire rehearsal. She missed so many steps and the instructors started lecturing her on how she needs to take the class more seriously. Really? She takes her classes more serious than any of her classmates. Now she has to take on some extra rehearsal time, all because she was upset with Santana. All she wants to so now is to go to bed and forget about all of this ever happened. She doesn't even feel like dealing with Santana right now. That is until she walks through the door and takes a good look at her apartment. It's spotless. Not just the kitchen, but the whole apartment is completely spotless.

"Santana?" Rachel calls out when she doesn't see her girlfriend right away

"I'm in the room!" Santana answered before walking into the living room "Rach, I'm so sorry."

"San-"

"Let me sat this. I know I promised to clean up the kitchen and I didn't do it, but that's not what this is about." Santana stops to wrap her arms around Rachel before she continues "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. I don't ever want you to shut up. If you want to nag me to death next time I don't do something I promised then so be it. I didn't mean to snap at you. It was stupid and kind of childish-"

"Kind of?" Rachel smirks

"Trying to apologize here." Santana whines

"Sorry go on."

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you and next time I promise to do something, I'll do it." Rachel raises her eyebrow as if to say 'Really?' "Ok maybe not, but it's bound to happen, Babe. We're going to get upset with each other and there's nothing we can do about it. There is something we can promise each other though."

"What?"

"We'll never go to bed angry. I know it's like a total cliche, but shit works ok? My parents have been together for almost thirty years and they have never been happier. I've seen first hand that it works, and I don't know about you, but I plan on being with you for a long time, because I love you."

"What?" Rachel's eyes widen in shock of what Santana said. They've only been dating for a few weeks, so of course they haven't said that yet

"Oh my God! Did I just make a fool out of myself? Of course I did! Why am I so stupid! Of course you don't love me! Just forget I ever said anyth-" Santana was cut off by Rachel's lips crashing into hers. It was a simple kiss really, but it shut Santana up like it was suppose to

"I don't want to forget it." Rachel smiles against Santana's lips "I love you too, Santana."

"Really?"

"Yes really." Rachel chuckles "I know we've only been dating a few weeks, but I've had these feelings for a long time."

"Me too" Santana smiles before kissing her girlfriend again "I love you Rachel Barbara Berry."

"I love you too Santana Maria Lopez." No one ever said that living together would be easy, but the girls wouldn't have it any other way.


	3. Chapter 3

NERD!SANTANA AND POPULAR!RACHEL

* * *

I just want her to notice me. I know that I'm not exactly popular, not at all really, but I know I could make her happy. I've seen the way Finn treats her. He has it in his mind that he's God's gift to women and can treat them however he wants, but he couldn't be more wrong. He should treat the girls he dates with more respect, especially Rachel. She deserves nothing but the best and if her can't give that to her, then he doesn't deserve her. I know there's certain things that Finn could do for that I can't, like for example a boost in her popularity, but I know she wants so much more from him. Things I'm ready to give her, and it's not like it's a lot. She wants somebody to open a door for her, to carry her books to class, or to talk to when she's feeling down. She just wants someone to be there for her and I know that someone is not Finn Hudson.

I'm not saying I'm the one for her, but I could be if she gives me a chance. I would do anything to see that beautiful smile on her face. I know I might sound like a love sick puppy, but I can't help it. I've been in love with Rachel for as long as I can remember. Since the first day of kindergarten and Finn pushes me off a swing and Rachel helped me up. It might sound like your typical nerd in love with the cheerleader story, but I assure you it's not. In those stories the nerd usually gets the cheerleader. I'm almost positive that Rachel will never be mine. She's just so perfect and I'm not.

"You're staring again." I jump and turn around to see my two best friends Sam and Brittany smirking at me

"Was not!" I deny, but the looks on her friends faces tell her it's useless. They know her way too well "Ok I was. I can't help it. Rachel Berry is an-"

"Angel. I swear it's true, she was sent down from heaven. I can tell by the way she sings that she is meant to do amazing and incredible things and I can't wait until the day she's famous, so I can have the privilege of saying I went to school with her." Sam and Brittany mock me at the same time with those smirks never leaving their faces

"Shut up." I mumble as they burst out in laughter

"I'm sorry, Sannie." Britt says as she wraps her arms around me "We were just teasing."

"I know." I smile as I wrap my arms around Britt

"Dykes." Some jock named Azimio mumbles as he walks by

"What did you just say!" Sam shouts which causes the jock to turn around.

"You heard me!" The two boys stand in the middle of the hallway just staring each other down. I know that Sam is just standing up for us, but Azimio is much bigger than him. I don't want him getting hurt

"Let it go, Sam." I say as I grab him by the arm "He's not worth it." It takes Sam a few seconds before he relaxes and turns around to walk towards our next class

"I could of taken him." Sam sighs "I really could of."

"I know, Sam." I pat him on the shoulder "I know."

"Hey Sam!" Sam and I stop when we hear someone shout from behind us "That was really cool how you stood up for your friends." Noah says as he catches up to us

"Um thanks." This is weird. Noah Puckerman never picks on us like the other jocks, but he never really talks to us either

"Look I'm having a party tonight. You guys should come by." This just got even more strange. A party with Noah Puckerman? That just sounds like a bad idea "Come on it'll be fun. Rachel will be there." He says looking right at me

"We can't." I sigh "We're watching Avatar and-" Sam cuts off Sam by placing his hand on my mouth

"We'll be there." He assures Noah with a nod

"Great! I'll see you tonight." He smiles before running off

"What the hell did you just do?" I shout before slapping Sam's arm

"He got us invited to a party, Silly." Britt says clearly excited about going

"I've never been to a party, guys." I don't want to do this. I know exactly will happen when I get to that party. The jocks and cheerleaders will start making fun of my suspenders and glasses just like they do here at school. I will not be subjected to that kind of torture outside of school on my own time

"Please, San." No! Not the pout! I can never say no to Brittany's pout!

"It could be fun." Sam smirks "Rachel will be there."

"Fine." I sigh "We'll go."

"Yes!" I watch my two best friends cheer as I can't help but think, what the hell did we just get ourselves into?

Sam, Britt and I are sitting in my car. My two best friends have been convincing me to go in, but I'm frozen with fear. Rachel is going to be here tonight. What if I make a fool out of myself? What if she thinks I'm weird like the rest of the cheerleaders? I couldn't handle that. I want her to notice me, but not that way. I want her to think I'm cool, but that's not going to happen.

"Stop being a coward!" Sam shouts "Go in there and get your girl!"

"You say that like it's so easy. What am I going to do? Walk in there and say 'Hi Rachel. I know we've never really talked before, but I've been in love with you since kindergarten?'"

"Don't say that, San." Britt says from the backseat "That'll just freak her out."

"I'm pretty sure anything I say will freak her out, Britt." What am I going to do? This could be my only chance to get Rachel to notice me

"You won't know unless you try. Now come on!" Sam shouts before dragging me out of the car and pulling me towards the party

"Sam! I insist you let me go right now! I changed my mind! I do not wish to attend this party! Let's just go back to my place and watch Avatar! We can have an enetire conversation in Na'vi! Please don't make me do this!" I know I'm acting like a coward, but that's only because I am one. I'm a huge coward who doesn't have the guts to talk to the girl she loves

"I'm afraid you have no choice, San. You're going to go in there and talk to her whether you want to or not." And with that being said Sam pushes me through the front door

"Good luck, San!" Britt shouts before her and Sam take off leaving me alone

I'm about to just leave when I see her. The most beautiful girl in the entire world. Rachel is standing on the staircase talking to her boyfriend and her best friend Quinn. I know some people would consider me strange for staring, but I honestly can't help it. She's so magnet and she keeps pulling me in. I keep watching until Finn wraps his arms around her and I can't stand to look anymore. She doesn't want me. She doesn't even know I exist. There's no way she would leave her perfect boyfriend to be with me.

"Finn! Stop it!" I look back to see Finn forcing himself on Rachel while his friends laugh at him. Quinn is trying to stop him, but some guy is holding her by the arm. What the hell? There's a room full of people and they're just going to let this happen? That's not ok with me. So, without even thinking about it, I run towards the big idiot and jump between him and Rachel

"The lady asked you to stop." I say confidently even though I am incredibly terrified to be standing here. Especially since Finn and all his friends are laughing at me

"And if I don't?" Finn asks shoving me against the rail of the staircase "What are you going to do about it?" I look up and see Finn's friends laughing and Rachel and Quinn scared. What happened next shocked everyone especially me. I punched Finn in the face causing the him to fall down the stairs. I feel a huge confidence boost when I see all of the other jocks look at me with a terrified expression on their faces

"Let her go." I say to the guy who's holding Quinn's arm "Now!" He lets her go before all of them take off downstairs

"San!" Me and the girls turn around to see Sam running down the stairs "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Sam." I assure him before I turn my attention back to the girls "Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah." Quinn says "You're Samantha right?"

"Santana." Rachel corrects her "Her name is Santana."

"You know my name?" Well that sounded totally lame, but I'm a little shocked. People like Rachel Berry don't even know that people like me exist

"Of course I know your name." Rachel giggles. It has to be the most adorable sound I've ever heard "We go to the same school."

"Yeah I know, but." I blush before I look at the floor "I thought you didn't know who I was."

"Why wouldn't I know who you are?" Rachel asks genuinely confused

"Because, you're Rachel Berry. You're the head cheerleader and prom queen and I'm just-"

"You're Santana Lopez. You have the highest Gpa of our our entire class, the captain of the school's chess club, and, as it turns out, you happen to be my knight in shining armor." She really does know who I am and she called me her knight in shining armor!

"It was nothing really." I blush "He shouldn't of put his hands on you when you told him to stop."

"You seem to be the only one who thinks so. Nobody else even bothered to move, but you did." Rachel smiles before she leans in and kisses me on the cheek "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I smile back

"Do you want to dance?"

"Yeah!" I shout pulling her down the stairs

I know I said that I didn't want to come to this party, but I'm glad I did. Rachel and I have been hanging out the whole time and it's been a lot of fun. We danced for awhile and then we started talking until Quinn suggested body shots. Rachel has had quite a few drinks since then and I'm pretty sure she's drunk. I've never actually seen somebody drunk before, but Rachel's laughing a lot and can't seem to stand up on her own. I'll admit that I wasn't exactly planning on taking care of a drunk Rachel Berry, but I'm not going to ditch her when she's like this

"Santana!" Rachel shouts as she throws her arm around my shoulder "Are you having fun?"

"Of course I am!" I shout over the music "Are you?"

"I'm having a great time!" Everybody starts cheering over the music when they hear Rachel shouts "Do you think you could take me upstairs though? I'm feeling a little dizzy."

"Sure." I smile as I grab her by the hand and lead her upstairs. I smirk as a few jocks jump out of our way when we make it to a bedroom. Looks like I've left quite an impression on them.

Rachel and I walk into the room before she slams me against the door and crashes her lips against mine. I don't respond right away out of shock, but soon enough I start kissing back. I lick her bottom lip asking for entrance which she quickly allows. I could taste the alcohol on her, but once I get past that she taste like berries. She shocks me when she grabs me by the suspenders and throws me on the bed.

"I want you so badly right now." She says in a husky tone before she straddles me and takes her shirt off. I want her too. Oh God do I want her too, but I can't do this. I can't take advantage of her while she's drunk

"Rach, we can't do this. You're drunk." Apparently she doesn't care, because she starts kissing me again. I have to be crazy to stop her, but I have to. "Stop Rachel."

"Come on, Santana." She whines "Fell how much I want you." She grabs my hand and guides it between her legs

"Oh my God!" I gasp "You're so wet!" She does want this, but I can't. I just can't do it

"All for you." She whispers before she starts kissing my neck. I'm trying to stop this, I really am, but her tongue just feels too good. No! I have to stop this!

"No Rachel." I say in a stern voice as I push her off me

"Don't you want me?" She asks confused

"I do." I admit "I want you so bad, Rachel, but I can't. Not like this. I refuse to do this when you're drunk." I stand up off the bed and make my way towards the door. I know that if I stay here any longer then I won't be able to say no anymore

"You just blew any chance you had with me!" She shouts

"Then so be it." I sigh before I walk out the door and find Quinn standing in the hall "Are you drunk?" I ask the blonde

"I'm sobered up now." I can tell she's telling the truth by the way she's talking. She was kind of slurring her words earlier "Is she ok?"

"She's going to need a ride home." Quinn nods before I start walking down the stairs

"Thank you!" She shouts causing me to stop in the middle of the staircase and turning around to face her

"For what?" I ask

"For not taking advantage of my best friend." I can tell that Quinn actually cares about Rachel unlike the other cheerleaders who just pretend to be Rachel's friend, because she's head cheerleader.

"It wouldn't of been right." I say before going to find my friends so we can leave. This night was going really good and now I'm leaving feeling like the world's biggest asshole. I know I didn't have sex with Rachel, but I almost did. I almost took advantage of a drunk Rachel. Maybe I'm no better than Finn Hudson

It's Monday now and I'm standing in front of my locker looking for Rachel. I haven't spoken to her ever since the party and to say that I was disappointed would of been an understatement. I don't know exactly what I thought would happen, but I guess I just hoped that she would talk to me again. Maybe she meant what she said. Maybe I did ruin any chance I had with her. Maybe I don't deserve her like I thought I did.

"Why you so down, San?" Sam asks me bringing me out of my thoughts "You should be happy! Not only did you talk to your crush, but you made out with her too! Why aren't you happy about that?"

"What if I blew it, Sam? What if she never wants to see me again? I took advantage of her when-"

"Stop right there." Sam says cutting me off "You did not take advantage of her. You left after kissing and you could of done a lot more. You should be proud."

"I'm not! I dragged a drunk Rachel upstairs and I almost didn't stop! I almost said 'screw it' and just did! Why on earth should I be proud?"

"Because you didn't do it." Sam and I hear Rachel's voice coming from begin us "That's why you should be proud."

"I'll leave you two alone." Sam says before taking off to only God knows where, because his next class is the other way, but he'll figure it our

"I'm so sorry foe the way I acted, Santana. I'm so embar-"

"You don't have to be sorry." I say cutting her off "It was the alcohol right?"

"It was mostly the alcohol." I look at her confused. Mostly the alcohol? "I've had a crash on you for a long time, Santana."

"You have?" I ask "Since when?"

"Since I helped you up after Finn pushed you off the swing in kindergarten."

"Really?" I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming. Not only does Rachel know who I am, she also has a crush on me?

"Really." She says as she grabs my suspenders and pulls me in for a kiss "Santana Lopez, will you be my girlfriend?"

"What about Finn?" I had to ask. I would of said yes in a heartbeat, but I had to make sure that her and Finn are really over before I do

"I broke up with him after the party. I want to be with you, Santana." I couldn't hide the smile on my face if I wanted to. Rachel wants me!I mean she actually wants to be with me! How can I say no?

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes! I would love to be your girlfriend!" I shout before pulling her in for another kiss


	4. Chapter 4

CELEBRITY COUPLE

* * *

I knew that when Rachel and I came to New York that we were going to make it big. I never doubted it. My baby has the voice of an angel and was destined for Broadway, and with my voice is it any surprise that I've made it as a singer? Already working on my third album baby! Yeah! But, that's besides the point. The point was, I knew that we were going to make it, but it's not exactly how I expected. I thought that we would have it easy. Record an album here, and do a play there, and then spend the rest of the time spending all of our money on anything our hearts desired, but it's not that easy. We're constantly working and our time together is getting shorter. It's hard, but I love her too much to give up on us. When we were in college I promised to make her my wife one day and I still intend to keep that promise. I'm actually planning on proposing to her very soon, like three weeks soon, because that is our seven year anniversary. That's right! I will finally be asking the girl of my dreams to be my wife.

I'm trying my best to arrange everything, but it is not easy. I don't have that much time due to working on my new album. I've had a lot of help from Kurt and Mercedes though. The only thing they're not allowed to do is pick out the ring. I was going to buy her the biggest, most expensive ring I could find, but that is no longer the case. I will be proposing to Rachel with the same ring that my Abuelo used to propose to my Abuela with. I didn't even think that it was a possibility until two years ago when my Abuela actually called me to apologize for shunning me out for so many years. It took a lot of talking, crying, and my Abuela begging me to forgive her. We're not as close as we once were, but we're ok now. Ok enough for me to have her ring to propose to the love of my life.

I'm pretty sure that everything could be taken care of by the time I need it to. Right now however I am on a plane heading home to New York to see my girl. I haven't seen her in almost a month. A month! That is way too much time to be without her. I would do anything if it means I could make this Damn plane go faster.

"Is there anything I could get you to make your flight more comfortable?" When the hell did the flight attendant get here? Damn, when I got Rachel on my mind I'm in a whole different world

"Can you make this plane go any faster? I've got the most amazing girl in the world waiting for me and I can't stand another second of not havind her in my arms." I say so dramatically that the flight attendant bust out laughing

"Don't tell me you're going soft on me, Lopez."

"Shut it, Fabray." I mumble before pushing her "Tell me you don't feel the same way about your girl right now."

"You know I do." Quinn sighs "I always miss Brittany when I'm working. I've been trying to get a job where I can stay at home, but-"

"Britt would never allow it." I say cutting her off

"She knows how much I love my job, but I love Britt more. I would quit in a second if she asked me to."

"You know she will never ask you to quit." Why Quinn loves being a flight attendant I'll never know. She calls it free travel while I call it attending to the needs of spoiled rich bitches if she's lucky. I feel really bad for the people she has to attend to the people in coach, but for some reason I'll never understand, she loves it. That's how I know that Britt will never let her quit something she loves. No matter how much she misses her wife

"I've been thinking about staying at home more though. I just miss my wife so much."

"I get that." I nod

"Hey Blondie!" Quinn and I turn around at the sound of a passenger yelling behind us "Talk about your wife on your own time! Get me a hot towel now!" I jump out of my seat to hit the guy, but Quinn grabbed me by the wrists

"I'm pretty sure the tabloids would love to hear about how you went all Lima heights on some guy on a plane." It pains me to admit it, but Quinn's right. So, I take a deep breath before sitting back down

"Stupid dykes." Fuck the tabloids! I jump out of my seat and punch him in the face

"Say it again! I dare you!" I shout as I feel Quinn wrap her arms around me

"San, please calm down." I relax in Quinn's arms before I sit down

The rest of the flight was just hell. They asked the homophobic asshole to sit in coach and he just bitched about it the whole time. Then when I got off the plane, they lost all my luggage and I got into an argument with the airport staff. To top it all off, I'm currently on the phone with my manager and I'm listening to him yell at me about protecting my image especially since I've got a lot of younger fans.

"I know that, Puckerman!" I shout out of frustration "I know it wasn't exactly smart, but the guy not only called me a dyke, he called my best friend one too. That is not ok with me!"

"I understand that! I really do, but you have an image to uphold. Someone on the plane filmed the whole thing and it's now on youtube with fifty thousand hits! And you just left the airport! Do you not see the problem here? Not to mention what Rachel will have to deal with." What the hell is he talking about?

"What exactly will Rachel have to deal with?"

"Can you imagine all the questions she'll have? The press will be all over her! Asking about her girlfriend's fight on a plane! You need to think before you act!"

"I'm not sorry for what I did, Puck!" I know I have a tendency to lose my temper in situations that don't call for it, but I really feel that the guy deserved it. I would probably do it again in a heartbeat

"I know you're not." Puck sighs "We can talk more about this later. I'm pretty sure that you're almost home and would like to see your girl."

"You're right about that, Puckerman." I say as my can stops in front of my apartment building "I had no intentions of continuing this conversation anyway."

"I know that." I jump out of my cab, just completely ignoring Puck, and grab one of my bags "San, just don't get into any-" I hang up my phone and run straight to my apartment leaving all my other bags behind. Someone will bring them up anyway. Right now I just have to see my girl. I bust through my door and almost can't believe what I see

"What the hell?" Finn Hudson is standing in my living room! No me gusta! Nah uh! Not ok! "What are you doing here?"

"Santana?" I hear Rachel's voice before Finn has a chance to answer

"Yeah! I'm home, baby!" I shout before she comes running into the living room and straight into my arms "I've missed you so much, Superstar."

"I've missed you too, Babe." I smirk at Hudson when I see him glaring at me. That's right, Finn! I got the girl!

"What's Finn doing here, Rach?" I ask calmly as we pull apart. I don't want to over react, because then Rachel will think I don't trust her or something. That's not the case at all, but I definitely don't like him being here

"He was actually just leaving." Rachel says before glaring at Finn "Weren't you?"

"Of course." Finn walks towards the door and leaves, but not before winking at Rachel and saying "I had fun, babe."

I will not lose my temper. Finn Hudson is a big idiot who would say anything to piss me off. There's no way that he and Rachel did anything. Rachel loves me and would never betray me. At least that's what I tell myself as I wait for her to explain why he was here.

"I'm not cheating on you, Santana." That really didn't answer the question I was asking

"I know, Babe. I trust you completely." It's not at all a lie. I'm just curious to know why Finn Hudson was here in my apartment

"I ran into Finn while I was shopping today. We had lunch together and then came back here." That doesn't mean they did anything. Rachel loves me. Me and NOT the big idiot "We were just catching up, but soon he started talking about you and I."

"What about you and I?" I ask calmly, because like I said before, I trust Rachel. I know she wouldn't do anything to hurt me

"He started asking if you were ready to give me what I want." I know she's waiting for me to get angry, but not this time. I just nod for her to continue "He wanted to know why we're not married yet. He thinks you're not ready and will never be ready. He thinks that you and I will never get married and start a family, but he thinks that he and I are. He was trying to get me back." I will not lose my temper. I will just listen to what my wife has to say "He said that he was ready to marry me and give me children that will really be mine." What a fucking idiot! He's lucky I'm trying not to lose my temper "Then he kissed me." Well that did it

"He did what? That idiot! I'll kill him!" I shout before I run toward the door, but Rachel stops me by grabbing my wrist

"That's what I was waiting for." She says before pulling me in for a kiss. What she was waiting for? What the hell is she talking about? Oh who cares! She licks my bottom lip asking for entrance and I quickly forget about Finn Hudson. I allow her access to my mouth and our tongues fight for dominance. Oh God I missed this!

I lift Rachel off the floor and she wraps her legs around me without ever breaking the kiss. I immediately make my way to our bedroom, extremely greatful that Rachel left the door open, and lye her down on the bed before straddling her and kissing her neck

"You are so hot when you're angry, San." So that's what she was doing! How incredibly sneaky of her. Well if this is what she wanted then who am I to disappoint her?

I quickly take off her shirt and bra. It's been way too long since I've felt my girlfriend and Rachel has the most amazing breast. I wast absolutely no time and suck one of her nipples into my mouth while I pinch and twos the other. I missed my girl so much! I should make it a rule to never go a month without touching Rachel's boobs again. It's just too awesome

"Baby, I need you." I'm about to tell her that I'm getting reacquainted with the girls, but by the look in her eyes I know she's serious.

So, I pull off her shorts and gasp when I see she's not wearing any underwear. I run my finger through her slit and I swear that I've never felt her so wet and ready for me before. Looks like somebody really missed me. Usually I would drag this out and tease her a little bit, but it's been way too long. I just need to take her right now

"I love you so much, Rachel." I say before entering two fingers into her

"I love you too." She moans as I start thrusting quickly

Words can not describe how much I love being inside Rachel. To know that I'm the only one who gets to see her this way effects me in a way I can't explain. I just love her so much. I never thought I would have her this way and now that I do, I am never letting her go.

"Faster." Rachel whimpers as I do exactly as she asks

I know Rachel is close when she clenches around my fingers, but I haven't even tasted her yet. So, I lower my head and suck her clit into my mouth.

"Oh yes!...Oh God!...Ahh!.. Santana!" Rachel shouts as she cums in my mouth. Oh man have I missed her taste. It's like berries and something else that could only be descried as Rachel. I remove my fingers from her and lick up all her juices before I kiss her lips

"I've missed you so much, Rach."

"I've missed you too." She smirks before flipping me over "Now it's my turn."

Rachel undresses me quickly before she starts kissing my thighs. She must know how much I need her right now, because she doesn't tease me and just suck my clit into her mouth.

"Oh God!" I moan as she enters me with three fingers. My baby always knows exactly how I like it. She sucks on my clit harder and it takes me no time to cum in her mouth with her name falling off my lips. Normally I would be embarrassed at how quick I was, but I couldn't help it. I haven't been with her in a month and watching her climax was enough to put me on edge

"I love you, Santana." Rachel says as she curdles into my side. It's then and there that I realize I can't wait any longer. I jump out of bed and notice Rachel pout instantly

"I'll be right back, babe." I kiss her pouty lips "And I love you too." I say before running into the living room and pulling out my Abuela's ring. This is it. This is the day I ask the love of my life to marry me. I take a deep breath before I run back into the room and sit next to Rachel

"Babe, I have something I want to ask you."

"Ok." She says as she sits up next to me

"Rachel, I love you more than anything else in the whole world and I have ever since we were eighteen. I was going to ask this on our anniversary. I planned a dinner and a huge band playing so emotional, yeah I know I'm romantic, but I just couldn't wait any longer. I don't need all of that to tell you how much I love you. All I need is me and you for the rest of our lives. So, Rachel Barbara Berry, will you marry me?" I ask while I open the box showing her the ring

"Oh Santana."

"It was my grandmother's ring. She gave it to me along with her blessings when I told her that I finally found the love of my life." I explain as I slide it on her finger

"It's beautiful." Rachel says cupping my cheeks before pulling me in for a kiss "Yes. Nothing would make me happier than being Rachel Lopez."

"You would really take my last name?" I ask excitedly

"Of course I will." Rachel smiles "Plus Rachel Lopez just sounds so sexy."

"It really does." I chuckle before kissing her again "If anyone asks how I proposed, we'll just go with the whole dinner and band story ok?"

"Ok." She laughs

"We don't need anyone to know that I proposed to you while we're naked." I laugh

"I'm glad you did though."

"Oh?" I raise my eyebrow "Why is that?"

"It makes what I'm about to do to you a lot easier." She says before she pushes me on my back and straddles me. Oh man do i love this woman!


End file.
